


Dudley's Jumper

by Sherlaufeyson



Category: British Actor RPF, British Comedy RPF, British Comics RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlaufeyson/pseuds/Sherlaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's nicked Dud's jumper, but why?</p>
<p>c.1979</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dudley's Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little poem I wrote one night. Slight crack.
> 
> Also obviously this is fiction, I have no rights to Pete or Dud and just love them very intensely from afar. From very afar.

It started one morning in late September,  
Peter had stolen Dud’s inimitable sweater.  
Dud came 'round with a log of firewood  
To extinguish Pete’s claim to future fatherhood.

In the cold autumn air   
He stood at the door,  
Knocked there four times  
And waited some more.

Peter came home late  
And just this he saw:  
His partner asleep   
On the kitchen floor.

Creeping so softly,  
He walked to the mat  
And lifted dud up,  
Hoisted him onto his back,  
Carried him upstairs  
And put him to bed,  
Softly speaking to Dudley,  
These were the words that he said:  
"Sorry for taking your jumper, my friend.  
I knew you’d be mad and it was to this end  
I had to take it, so you’d come back to me.  
I barely see you any more, with your new-found celebrity."

Dud snuggled into Pete’s duvet,  
Content in his slumber.  
Pete pressed his lips softly  
above the slant of his eyebrow.

In the evening, Dud woke  
With no memory of morn,  
Turned over to see Pete  
In his jumper, well worn.

It suited the taller man,  
He did look quite ravishing.  
Dudley sneaked an arm over,  
All past anger vanishing.

He snuggled in closer  
To his best dearest friend,  
And said "Fret no more, Peter.  
I’ll be here til the end."


End file.
